Disney The Bold Adventure
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: meet Millie always bullied and lost her father. When she went into her basement she found a dagger and two books that belonged to her grandfather but when she read them she went into the world of Disney were the dark lord awakens ans she must stop it with the help of Micky Donald and Goofy R&R please
1. stories never heard of

Chapter 1

stories never heard of.

I was pushed to the ground by the girls again, but this time it was in the mud. The girls laughed at me while there leader Cindy Larkens just gave me an evil smile. I got up and threw the mud at them. They screamed while having mud on their nice cloths. I frowned and walked away while Cindy tackled me grabbing my hair pulling it.

"you little bitch," I yelled

then I grabbed her hair and putted her down to the ground. Then Cindy sratched my face while slapping me across the face. Then I bited her hand real hard that broke a little bit of skin. She growled at me then punched me while I held her down the ground pushing her against the ground hurting her. Then Cindy tripped me onto the mud and then she strangled me trying to kill me. Then two grown ups grabbed Cindy and me to seprate us.

"enough," said our pricable "this uncaeptable the both of you," he yelled

"well why don't you twll that whore to stop harrasing me," I yelled "I had it, I had it with her and her slutty group,"

"that is enough miss Harcourt you both will be at my office," our princable yelled.

*sighs* yeah hi my name is Millie Harcourt. I am 15 with brown hair and blue eye's and I live with my mother. I am in high school and sadly...I am the one who always get lefts behind. I heard my mom yelling at the princeable. I was all dirty and hurt. Cindy just glared at just because I destroyed her beauty. Give me a break bitch you deserve it. My mother came out of the office and looked at me feeling bad for me. She took my hand and I walked out of the room hugging her trying not to cry. I got in the car with her. I was a mess and I was broken hearted, I looked at my mom, she held my hand and then she said "I know what your going through, I am sorry your going through all that...but look on the bright side, it's summer vacation,"

I almost forgot and I was so excited for that. I smiled at her, I felt something down my cheek then I saw blood. I growled in anger, my mom wiped the blood away and then she drove down the house.

# # #

It was 1:00 and I was eating soup for lunch. I was swirling arounf the green stuff. I really hope this summer will be the best I ever have. My mom sat across from me and looked at me. I looked at her and gave her a small smile then looked at my soup.

"ya know I found the key to the basement," she said

I dropped the spoon and had an excited smile "you mean the one you lost for 4 years?" I asked

she laughed "yes that key I thought we can look at some stuff we could keep and sell," she said

"yea defentliy," I said

# # #

As mom unlocked the baseent door, the cool air blew into the house that I was cold. Jeez it's summer not winter. I walked down the stairs, it smelled so musty and moldy, fuuny I though all basements smelled like that. Wow, I walked towards a gaint shelve of books. There were so many of them I could read for days reading this crap. My mom grabbed a gaint picture fram that had an picture of an old man. She wiped the dust off it then she smiled.

"Millie come here," she said

I turned and walked over were mom was. She showed me the prtrait of the man...who is he anyway?

"whos' that?" I asked

"your great great grandfather Walt," she said "he made am amazing story that was published years ago and it's somewhere in here,"

I looked around to find the book, though I do not know what it looked like. I saw a book that did say Walt though. I picked the book up it was brown and it was tied, I untied it and looked into the book, there were sketches of characters...they were villans and they told about powers and also if they can transform into creatures or monsters or monsters they have. I looked at them, then there was a picture of an character that had wings and horns he had yellow eye's with an evil grin. He must be more evil then any of the other character that grandfather drew. Then I saw a purple book with a sliver writing that said...Disney? not to mention some sort of mouse head with ears on the cover? I picked that book up and look at the cover, it was by no one and when I opened it...there were no pictures or words, they were blank pages. I closed it with a boom. I sighed.

"I think I found the book that grandfather made," I said

"oh good my mother said "maybe you should read it,"

I looked at the two books "but mom the purple one has nothing in it," I said

"well why don't you write in the purplr book and make your own characters," she said

I sighed "okay I guess," I said

# # #

me and mom found alot of cool stuff today. I found some cool cloths that people would wear during the middle age, and also there was a beautiful dagger I found. The hem was a sparkling blue and ir had the mouse ears head thing like the covers of the book. I was holding it while I was looking at the sky during the night. I sighed I looked down to the street, a memory was showing of an car that was red and a man was coming, then a little girl jumped onto him hugging him calling "daddy's home daddy's home," then a woman came out and walked towards them having a group hug...that was my mom dad. I was going to cry but dad died along time ago so why cry tears, he's in a happy place right now...I sighed choking back the tears. I walked to towards the two books that I frist found down at the basement, I looked at the brown book then at the purple one. I took them and then jumped onto my bed. I opened the brown book and started reading wha grandpa wrote and drew. I looked at the frist page, it was an introdution it said

"read wisly this is not for entertainment and not to satsify of relaxsation, these character are real but now they are locked up in the darkness as the evil king of darkness up in mount doom is locked up into his domain then him and his followers shall never regin of darkness, until then read what you can and good luck,"

wow gramps you must be parnoid, I turned the next page and right now the frist picture I saw was a character named "Jafar"...wow nice name, grandpa must have a great imagonation. It said he was a sorcser and he had magic and also can transform into a gaint snake, side note it said that he has a septer with the head of a cobra and can hpynotize people, and transform into a genie too. Wow and he has annoying parrort named Iago, then there was characters name

"Melfeicent", she was the misstress of evil, and she had amazing power but they were meant for evil, she had no good in her heart and all she had was darkness. It said she can transform into a firebreathing dragon, and she is not easy to deafeat, it said that she was sorta dress like a dragon, her desgine was amazing and she had a Raven for a pet...cool.

I turned the next page to see a character named was Hadas...Gramps that character already taken...but his desgine was amazing. He had fire for hair but YUCK he was damn ugly. He was all just blue and he had two demons for helpers, they were named pain and panick, boy talk about names. Well ya know he was the greek god of the underworld (AKA hell folks) well anyway it says that well he has all the monsters in his domain.

The next page was on a man was named Frollo...he had no magic powers but just a damn evil bastard. He consider him as a good christan but wrong, he was working on the dark side of the cross. There was not much of him but you know that he was just a stranger you do not want to talk to.

There were alot of amazing characters but all in all, they were evil. I closed the book and then grabbed a purple book and opened it What The Fuck...why is their writing on the frist page, I looked at it must be Introduction to the next book. So I read it

"fight, find freedom and always, always listen to your heart," I said

Then the book closed on me, I jumped then the book opened then blue light started to glow

The old book's pages flipped on their own as the book rose into the air, wisps of light curling around it, seemingly extending from the pages before curling inwards and vanishing again. I was getting scared, I was going to run but the lights got me down and then I was about to scream but I dissapeared without a trace. And all there was a a empty room with a girl a dagger, and two books gone.


	2. Topsy Turvy

Chapter 2

Topsy Turvy

I was falling down a blue worm hole of somesort and then I finally fell down to hard ground. I was motionless for a moment then I lifted my head up and looked to see a small village and it looked like there was a party going on. I got up slowly not hoping I have internal damage and stabbed my self with my dagger. I looked then saw the two books. I flinched seeing them, Those damn books. I grrabed the brown book frist...then I grabbed the purple book. I opened the book to see, you little fucker words and it was about me falling and there was a picture of me falling and it was moving slowly. I closed the book and looked down at this little down that was looking like they were having a good time and waht do you know a castle. I hope there is a kind king that could help me mayne could get me home. I was about to walk down the path but I was run overed by people. I got up growling, what? I can not escape bullies anymore and I am being punished for being a girl or just being born. I got up and dusted myself and just walked to the side of the path. AS I was almost to the town... What The Fuck is going on. Am I at LSD land. There were animals and creatures not to metions poeple that look like from a fairy tale. Everybody was dacing and singing and having a grand time. I looked around and then I saw booths that said free stuff. There was a bag that was beautifully made into a brown and well ya know it's free. I grabbed and stuffed my stuff in it with my dagger. I looked at myself and noticed that I was still in my pamjam's, I sighed. Might as well find something my size. As I walked towards a booth that looked like a Jester selling cloths. He saw me coming and had a kind smile on his face.

"good afternoon fair lady," he said "Clopin at your service,"

"as I am good sir," I said "um what is going on here may I ask," I asked

he laughed "you must be new around here do not worry sweet lady it is topsy turvy day," he said spreading his arms out to the whole place.

I looked around "are we celebrating a day of having fun?" I asked

"that too dear and also the celebration of the darkness that has been imprisoned for millions of years," he said "now is there anything else would you liek to ask?"

"yes um may have some cloths appently this is not the proper clothing for a festive." I said looking down as my night gown.

"ah yes a dress right?" then he grabbed a blue dress with green gemstones it was nice but I was not into wearing dress's.

"oh no sir um I appercaite the offer but I was more looking for pants and a shirt?" I asked

"oh...alright how about this?" he asked showing a black tank top sorta with tying laces on the front and blue pants almost resembling them as jeans. I smiled

"yes those will work," I said "should I pay for this?"

I know that everything is free but I want to check if it is I mean I made mistake eating a hot dog cause they said everything was free and they said olny the gifts not the food.

"no no dear lady it's free everything is free," he said "the dressing tents are over there if you would like to try them on,"

I bowed "thank you," I said and walked towards the tents and there were girls there. One of them had brown hair with a brautiful yellow golden dress. She saw me and walked towards me "hello dear freind my name is Belle, I am the one who will be helping with your clothing," she said

I paused then looked at thelacing stuff...yeah I think I might need help with this stuff.

"okay lead they way then," I said smiling

she smiled back and leaded me towards the tent and helped with the shirt that she had to tie the back and then helped with the pants that she had trouble with. Then she had a mirroir. I looked at myself, it was perfect I loved it I twirled around and it was movable and I can run in it. I looked at Belle.

"thanks for helping out," I said

"anytime," she said

As I walked out the tent with my stuff the crowd was getting crazy. Then someone pushed me by accdient then I fell ontop of someone. I turned and got up to see...a mouse? He was small and he has big black ears and was wearing some cloths like the french would wear and looked at me like I was going to get mad.

"are you okay?" I asked

"y-yeah are you?" he asked

I smiled "thanks for the apperation," I said and then helped him up "what's your name?" I asked

"my name is Micky, Micky Mouse," he said

I smiled again "my name is Millie, Millie Harcourt," I said

"it's nice to meet you Millie," Micky said

"as I am Micky," I said "so do you think you can show mw around?" I asked

"I can't," he said

"why?" I said

"I know nothing of this place,"

"that makes both of us let me guess you had a book that you brought you here?"

"no I went into my master magic and I ended up here,"

"oh," well at least I know I am not the only person lost "why don't' we work together," I said

"really you'll help?" Micky asked

"of coures I mean we know nothing of this place so why not work together," I siad

"that sounds superb," he said then laughed

I laughed too "now chose a partner everybody," someone yelled

"wait what," I said

Then I was grabbed and was dancing with girl who had blonde hair and wore a blue dress "hi I'm Alice," she said

"I'm Millie." I said smiling nervously.

I saw Micky dancing with a blonde also except she was wearing a pink dress. I laughed and kept dancing with Alice. Then I was dancing with someone who I think was named Phoebus then I was dancing with another person named Esmeralda. I forgot that I was having so much in my life that I needed o get home.

but all that fun was going to end soon. There came two men, one was on a black horse and he was wearing hat and robes from rich vevlet and he was very old. And the other man had a scepter with a cobra head and had a parrot with him. They both were here for one purpose and to make darkness and chaos. And Frollo and Jafar were here.

"too bad all this fun will end," said Frollo

"Indeed though I love to see fear on their faces." Jafar said

As Jar used his scepter and then hit the ground that is made the street crack and it kept opening and making a huge down fall cliff. Everybody saw and moved out of the way screaming scared. I saw and almost fell if Esmeralda did not catch me. I looked and gasped so loud that I almost lost my breath to breath. Jarfar and Frollo they, they...they are real. Everybody saw and gasped. I grabbed my dagger and waited for the perfect moment. Jarfar had an evil grin on his face.

"alright people," yelled his parrot I think is named Iago "it's time to end the fun cause we are back,"

Frollo came and followed Jafar from behind. Then Micky jumped right in front of Jafar.

"who do you think you are," Micky said "you could of hurt someone,"

"and what your you going to do stop me," Jafar said pointing the end of his scepter at Mickey that it made him fall.

I ran and smacked the scepter away from Micky "leave him alone Jafar," I yelled

Jafar was surprised to see this happen "have we met?" he asked

"if you knew," I said

Then he pasued "YOU!" he yelled then smacked me with his scepter with the cobra head. I fell down as everybody gasped some of the men was about to help but Jafar frezzed them with his magic. I got up with another scratch on my face. I turned and looked at him angry. He glared at me angry.

"how many times do I have to kill your family blood," he yelled "again and again I shall,"

I grabbed his scepter and hit him in the head while then his dumb bird started to scratch me with his feet.

"try that again I dare ya," Iago yelled

I smacked him away, while then I saw a horse rear up and saw Frollo looking down at me with his cold blank stare. I was afraid of him and Jafar. I grabbed my dagger and was ready to fight. Frollo grabbed his sword then he had a glare baring his teeth ready to strike at me but Micky stopped it with his thin blade.

"Micky?" I said

"get everybody out?" he cried

"no," I said "I'm going to help you," then I tackled Frollo down the ground. Then I yelled "run get out of here,"

Everybody was running to safety towards the castle over down a path with houses that were mostly blue. I held Frollo down with my dagger to his neck. Then Jafar grabbed me and threw me against the wall.

"your just like your father fight for what's right and then die trying," he yelled

I paused "you killed my father," I yelled in his face that ther was spit.

"not me dear then lord of darkness," he said

I kicked him away as I grabbed my dagger. But then my Dagger started to glow blue. Micky saw and looked at awe. Frollo and Jafar gasped, My Dagger was getting bigger and longer. Then it was a…sword. I pasued them made an evil smile at them. I tried to pick it up but it was heavy.

"damn sword get up," I cursed

The both villans smiled at eachother then walked towards me. I tried to pick the sword up but I could not. So I sorta kidded it ont he ground goign round and around so make it they can not get near me. But Jafar stopped it with his secpter. I was mad, then my sword lifted up with magic and it pointed at both of them. Micky took his think blade and pointed it at them as well. They both backed away, with glares.

"leave now," I said "or I will run you through with this blade,"

"this will not be the last time we will-*" but I interrupted Jarfar

"blah blah blah I get it ass hole I know I will meet you and well fight and I will win," I said

Jafar made an evil grin then he dissapered with frollo with a huge boom and smoke was everywere. Me and Micky coughed loudly and then they were gone. I looked at Micky then at the spot where Frollo and Jafar was.

"We are all in serouis trouble," I said

# # #

Me and Micky were running towards the castle. We made it just in time before they closed the gates. Me and Micky were gasping for breath. As I looked towards the other side of the vally almost near the village. There was a moutain and there were dark clouds swirling aound it. The gaurds looked at us then at the moutain.

"all hell is gonna break lose," said the frist gaurd.

Me and Micky looked at eachother than at the moutain. What are we going to do, I mean...what's happening?

Everybody was in the castle scared all together trying to keep calm but alot of the children was crying a lot. It sorta want to make me cry also, As there was a roar from up high up on the castle, the gound shook and also peacies from the castle of the roof was falling. I grabbed Micky away from the crashing debrew falling from the roof. I looked at him then ran twards the fray that was happening. Micky stopped me.

"were do you think your going," he said

"going to stop what's up there," I said

"well I am too," he said "we know nothing of this world and we are friends right?"

I smiled and took his hand. Then we both ran up some stairs towards a larg tower as we opened the door were the nosie was, it was a king fighting two dragons that were black. He had an sword that was glowing like gold. I took my sword but it was heavy again.

"dammit sword you were working a few seconds ago why arnt you working agian?" I yelled

Then the sword was moving again. I looked at the dragons and ran towards them, but the sword took control over my will fighting against the dragons. The king turned suprised. Micky came and took the kings hand.

"come your highness Millie will take care of it," Micky called

"no I must deafeat them with her," he said "our powers will become stronger," he said.

I was not controlling my sword well. It's just sawying it around missing the dragons, come on really. I thought I was here to have fun but everything jus went to hell. Then the king grabbed my sword and brought it together then it shined a bright light that it almosted blined me, Then the dragons saw the light and flew away cause of the light. Then the light faded away, I saw the king give me back my sword but it was just a dagger agian. I grabbed and then he helped me up.

"are oyu alright?" he asked

"yes your highness," I said bowing

"good," he said "now tell me...who are you," I said

"I'm Millie Harcourt your majesty, I am not from this world I just sucked in by a book and right then I am here-*"

"wait," the king said interupting me "a book, which one,?"

"it's purple and the other one is brown that my grandfather wrote-*"

"brown book?...may I see it please?" he said

"yes of coures highness," I said taking out the book and then giving it to him.

The king opened i tthen looked at me "where did you get this?" he asked

"My mother and I found it in our basement and it was written by my great great grandfather," I explained

The king did not say anything for awhile. Then he looked at me "you...my grandchild," he said

I paused...Grandpa? I walked towards him and looked at him for a moment, then the picture from the basement.

"Grandpa!" I cried then I hugged him while he was laughing hugging me back. I looked at him "how are you still alive?" I aked

"I live here child this is my kingdom and as always I will stay here until my time has come to let someone take over," he said

"yeah but...your suppose to be dead in my world," I said

"is that so my dear well...oh I see your question, well I was gifted to protect these people and creatures from that darkness." Grandpa said pionting towards that tower "and the lord of Darkness is waking up,"

Then Micky came next to me seeing the moutain "How are we going to stop all of that?" he asked

"my dear mouse that will be explained inside the castle," he said "come inside quick,"

I looked at the moutain that was swirling with black clouds with a red sky and the clouds were coming this way. I looked at my grandfather, My granfather had a worried face. I nodded and walked inside.


End file.
